Un Plan ? Quel Plan ?
by Litany Riddle
Summary: TRADUCTION. OS. POW d'Hutch. Nos deux héros se trouvent encore dans une situation difficile. Hutch s'interroge sur le comportement étrange de Starsky. A-t-il un plan ou a-t-il perdu la raison ?


**Titre Original:** Plan ? What Plan ?

**Auteur:** **Nicky Gabriel**

**Rating:** T pour violence (et quelque chose que certains lecteurs peuvent trouver perturbant)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, l'histoire est à Nicky.

**Bêtalectrices: Laura McEwan** pour la version anglaise, **Dalou28** pour la version française, merci pour tes efforts !

**Traducteur: Litany Riddle**

**

* * *

**

_**Un Plan ? Quel Plan ?**_

Hutch était sûr de deux choses ce soir-là. Premièrement- il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse s'échapper de cette cave étant menotté à un tuyau, lequel tenait au mur dans un coin un petit peu trop fermement à son goût. Et pour rendre ça pire, Carter avait pris les clefs des menottes ainsi que son portefeuille et son pistolet. Et deuxièmement- son partenaire avait apparemment perdu la tête.

Bon, certains actes de Starsky pouvaient être mis sur le compte de leurs ravisseurs, mais Hutch -sur sa vie- ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel but cela servirait. D'habitude, il pouvait facilement lire en Starsky; la plupart du temps ils n'avaient même pas besoin que leurs regards se croisent. Mais que son partenaire soit en train d'essayer de parvenir à exaspérer ces tueurs le dépassait.

Hutch était conscient que lorsque les voleurs auraient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient d'eux -la coopération et l'aide de Starsky pour quitter la ville pendant qu'ils gardaient Hutch comme police d'assurance- ils pourraient éventuellement les tuer tous les deux. Il n'y avait rien qu'Hutch puisse faire pour empêcher ça, étant donné sa situation.

Et Starsky, maintenant à genoux face à ces brutes, pressait ses mains sur son estomac. Reprenant tout juste son souffle à cause de la douleur provoquée par les coups de crosse du fusil, il regardait Hutch d'une façon dont il ne l'avait jamais regardé auparavant. Tout ce que Hutch pouvait voir maintenant de l'expression de son co-équipier confirmait non seulement les remarques précédentes de son partenaire sur les ancêtres, plutôt douteux, de Carter, mais aussi ce type de relation qu'il avait « vraisemblablement » avec Hutch.

Depuis le tout début, Carter n'avait pas hésité à leur faire savoir ce qu'il pensait de leur « partenariat », et Starsky, contrairement à ses habitudes, n'avait même pas essayé de le contredire -ce qui était sa réponse dans des situations similaires. Au contraire, Starsky avait tout fait pour conforter Carter dans sa conviction que Hutch et lui étaient amants.

Et si c'était tout ce que ce personnage répugnant pensait d'Hutch, il aurait préféré connaître le plan de Starsky. _Si_ il en avait un.

Carter se pencha au-dessus de Starsky, empoignant ses cheveux et chuchotant rageusement : « Tu te conduis mieux, ou quelque chose comme ça va_ lui_ arriver, » dit-il, pointant Hutch.

Starsky fixa ses yeux sur Carter et dit froidement entre ses dents grinçantes, « Vous le touchez et vous êtes un homme mort. » Seul Hutch pouvait entendre la préoccupation véritable dans la voix de son partenaire.

« Oh, mais toi tu voudrais le toucher, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit carter, un sourire affecté avec une sorte de fascination dégoûtée.

Starsky ne dit rien, mais Carter semblait avoir trouvé une idée. Il mit brutalement Starsky à nouveau sur ses pieds et le poussa vers Hutch.

« Ok, porc, » ajouta Carter en levant son arme. « Embrasse-le et partons. Si tu es un bon garçon, il sera la première chose que tu verras le matin. »

Hutch ne pouvait pas nier le flash de victoire dans les yeux de Starsky. Il a duré moins d'un battement de cœur, mais Hutch était maintenant sûr que c'était exactement ce que Starsky a voulu que Carter fasse.

« Et je veux voir tes mains, » ajouta-t-il.

Hutch pouvait voir Carter les regarder avec un certain plaisir malsain, tenant son flingue comme s'il voulait juste que Starsky fasse un faux mouvement, bien qu'il aient besoin d'eux vivants. Mais Starsky tenait ses mains de chaque côté en s'approchant. Hutch observait sa progression, essayant toujours de comprendre le plan de Starsky. Si celui-ci voulait l'embrasser, allons-y, mais Hutch voulait vraiment savoir comment ça allait les aider à s'en sortir.

Ils étaient tellement proches -pour la première fois depuis le moment où a commencé tout ce bordel- Hutch pouvait voir l'excuse dans les yeux de Starsky pour que son ami suive juste son exemple. Qu'il lui fasse confiance comme toujours. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, après tout ? Si Hutch pouvait agir comme un dealer de drogue sous couverture, il pouvait certainement aussi bien prétendre être l'amant de Starsky.

Quand le brun mit ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté d'Hutch et que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, le blond espéra seulement que ce n'était pas un véritable « baiser d'adieux ». Comme en réponse à ses prières, Hutch sentit quelque chose envahir sa bouche et quand il réalisa ce que c'était, il fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre leur baiser aussi réel que possible.

Ce n'était définitivement pas une performance digne d'un Oscar, mais Carter semblait satisfait.

« Au revoir, partenaire, » fut tout ce que Starsky dit avant que ses geôliers ne l'entraînent au loin. Hutch les vit quitter la salle, toute son attention focalisée sur Starsky qui maintenant semblait n'avoir tout à coup aucun souci au monde.

Une fois seul dans la pièce, Hutch expulsa de sa bouche la clef de ses menottes. Starsky venait juste de lui sauver la vie. Il était grand temps qu'Hutch le rembourse.

_**Fin**_


End file.
